Watching Their Own Movies
by The Queen Demon
Summary: What happens when the Avengers and their friends get teleported to a movie theater and are forced to watch their own movies in order to get out. Read to find out. Sorry, bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note! Yay! So, here's the deal. Swear words will be beeped out. Also, AgedDown!Deadpool, and Spideypool, cause I'm a shipper. Trans!Peter, just for my personal pleasure, because let's be real. People don't get bullied because they're smart anymore, but they do get bullied for being trans. I have a few trans friends myself, so I would know. Anyway, I'm taking our loveable Avengers and their friends and putting them in a movie theater. They'll be watching their movies, starting with Spiderman; Homecoming. No real reason for starting with this movie other than that's what the piece of paper said when I pulled it out of the hat. So we'll have Tony, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Vision, Wanda, Pietro (because it's been like three years since the movie came out and I'm still in denial), Thor, Loki, Maria Hill, Fury, Rhodey, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, T'Challa, Shuri, Pepper, Aunt May, Peter Parker, Ned, Flash, M.J (Aunt May, Ned, Flash, and M.J will only be here for the first movie), and Dr. Strange. Deadpool will show up from time to time. The Guardians of the Galaxy will not be in this, mainly because I think I already have too many people. Pepper and Aunt May will show up a little late. Sorry. Post-Civil War, Pre-Snap. I'll try my hardest, enjoy!**

A bright flash of light filled the small theater, where a girl of about 15 sat. The girl got up and walked over the the group of people. "Finally! I've been waiting forever! I was wondering if my spell had failed! Well, anyway, now we can begin!"

Nick Fury stepped forward. "Begin what?" The girl smirked.

"The fun. I'm Gemini; you're all in a reality pocket I made, just for this occasion. Don't ask how I made this, I just did. I don't exactly know the science behind it. So! On with the real reason you all are here!" Gemini snapped her fingers and a piece of paper appeared in her hand. Before she could say anything else, Steve spoke.

"Ma'am, why are we here, and what makes you think we won't just try and leave?"

Gemini giggled. "Good question, Captain~. I'll tell you why you're here in a second. As for the second question; you can't. Not without my help at least. Now. You are here to watch a few movies. Starting with, bum bum bum! Spiderman; Homecoming!"  
Peter flinched. "Why start with Spiderman?" The flinch didn't go unnoticed by Ned, M.J, Tony and Natasha eyes.

Gemini sighed happily. "He's my favorite~... Oh! Right. So, before we begin; we have a seating arrangement, and it goes like so." She gestured to the cushy seats behind the large group. She snapped her fingers again. This time a seating chart appeared on the large television screen behind her. "This will be the seating arrangement. No, it's not negotiable, it's happening."

Sam, Rhodey, Clint

Vision, Wanda, Pietro

Loki, Thor, T'Challa

Pepper, Tony, Peter, Aunt May

Flash, M.J, Ned, Shuri

Steve, Bucky

Fury, Hill, Natasha, Bruce

"Yeah. Hate to point out a flaw, but, Pep and May aren't here." Tony pointed out.

Gemini smiled a little bit. "May Parker's shift ends in 20 minutes. And Miss Potts is just finishing up a meeting. Now please,please get to your seats so we can begin!"

Everyone silently went to their seats so the movie could start. The room darkened, and the screen lit up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, alright! This one is kind of short. I probably won't be updating at frequently as this. I will update when I feel the need to, and when I have the time. Telling me to update won't make me update any faster. Also, I don't own Marvel. I don't own Spiderman, or any of the other movies or characters; though I wish I did.**

Adrian: Things are never going to be the same now. I mean, look at this. You got aliens. You got big green guys tearing down buildings. When I was a kid, I used to draw cowboys and indians.

"Hey! That's-that's the Vulture guy! The weapons dude!" Peter said enthusiastically, pointing at the screen, while hitting Tony's arm.

"Yeah. I know kid. You've told me." Tony said, looking fondly at his kid.

Flash spoke up loudly. "Don't be a idiot, Parker! That's Liz's dad. He's not a supervillain." Peter's smile dropped. He looked Flash dead in the eyes.

"Him in jail and my fractured ribs after fighting him say otherwise, Flash." Flash looked at Peter with a confused look; as did most of the theater other than Ned, M.J, and Tony.

Gemini jumped in. "That will be explained soon." The rouge avengers looked on with uncertainty, while Shuri watched eagerly.

Mason: Actually, it's Native Americans, but whatever.

Adrian: Yeah. Tell you what though. It ain't bad, is is?

Mason: No. Yeah. Kid's got a future.

Adrian: Yeah, well…we'll see, I guess. No, hey! You can't saw through this stuff. These alien ******** are tough. You gotta use the same stuff they use. See? Alright. Alright. Oh, hey! Glad you could join us. Afternoon.

Shocker: Yeah. My alarm didn't go off.

Peter flinched when the Shocker came on screen. Tony put his arm around Peter's chair, and glanced at the boy next to him.

Adrian: Yeah, your alarm. Look, just go stack that armor plating like I asked you. This is a huge deal for us.

Anne Marie: Attention, please! In accordance with Executive Order 396B…all post-battle clean-up operations are now under our jurisdiction. Thank you for your service. We'll take it from here.

Adrian: Who the **** are you?

Anne Marie: Qualified personnel.

Adrian: Look, I have a city contract to salvage all this, okay, with the city, so-

Anne Marie: I apologize Mr. Toomes, but all salvage operations are now under our jurisdiction. Please turn over any and all exotic materials that you've collected…or you will be prosecuted.

As if cued Ned, M.J, Peter and Shuri said "Oof." The three of them looked at each other and started chuckling and giggling.

Adrian: Ma'am, what am-? Please. Come here. Hey, lady, come on. Look… I bought trucks for this job. I brought in a whole new crew. These guys have a family. I have a family. I'm all in on this. I could lose my house.

Anne Marie: I'm sorry, sir. There's nothing I can do.

Agent 1: Maybe next time, don't overextend yourself.

"Mood." M.J said while watching the screen. The rest of the teens in the room, including Flash nodded.

Adrian: What'd you say? Yeah. He's right. I overextended myself.

Agent 2: Hey, hey, hey.

Agent3: Don't do it.

"Good hit." Sam said from the front of the theater.

Anne Marie: Put them down. If you have a grievance, you may take it up with my superiors.

Adrian: Your superiors? Who the **** are they?

Tony raised his hand. "Um. I believe that's me." He said in a snarky tone. Peter and Shuri laughed while Ned and M.J tried to hold in their laughter. Even Cap cracked a smile.

Newsreader: A joint venture between Stark Industries-

"There I am." Tony said happily.

Newsreader: -and the government…the Department of Damage Control, will oversee the collection and storage of alien and other exotic materials.

Adrian: Now the ******** who made this mess are the ones paid to clean it up.

Mason: Yeah, it's all rigged.

Newsreader Experts estimate there are over 1,500 tons of exotic material scattered throughout the tri-state area.

Shocker: Hey, Chief! We have another load from yesterday. We're supposed to turn this in right?

Man 1: I ain't hauling it.

Mason: It's too bad. We could have made some cool stuff from all that alien junk.

Adrian: I tell you what. Let's keep it. The world's changing. It's time we change too.

There you go, Mason. Business is good.

"And now we get to see our happy little Peter!" Gemini said happily.


End file.
